


She Walked Away

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy remembers his biggest mistake





	She Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She stood before me, her shoulders back, chin held high, and warm brown eyes filled with hostility. 

"Go on, Hermione, say it, say you're leaving. You know nothing will change!" I sneered. She and I had gotten into another fight, and this time it was uglier. 

"Watch your words, Draco, they might help me make my final chioce." Hermione warned. 

I didn't pay attention to that warning though. I was stubborn, a fool for believing I knew her better than she knew her ownself.  "Just admit you're at fault, we can go home, and everything can go back to normal." I said, crossing my arms. Such an idiot back then; I still am. 

"Go back to normal?" Hermione spread her arms out, as if to showcase our arguments. 

I stayed silent, wishing she'd just shut her mouth so we could go home. Oh God, how I miss her voice now. 

Hermione let out a ragged breath, and gave me a final look. " I see you've made your choice." 

With that she walked away... for good.

 


End file.
